Hekate Potter's self constructed happily ever after
by mysteryheart
Summary: happy to escape magical Britain Hekate says goodbye to her past and moves to a little town called forks. there she quickly befriends the Cullen's. and why does Edward draw her attention? and what does Bella swan have against her? oh well. it's not like she likes the girl anyway.
1. New beginning

All the students stared as a silver Lamborghini pulled into the parking lot. a hushed whisper broke out amonst the students as the door opened and a girl stepped out. she had raven black hair and striking emerald eye's that seemed to glow. if one were to be reading the minds of the students at that moment they would have noted how often one word flew across everyones mind _Beautiful._

Hekate Potter looked around the lot with a bored expression on her face, why was she doing this again? oh right. because Luna, her best friend with her infuriating seer abilities told her to enroll in muggle school when she moved, Hekate sighed. and thanked the gods once again that the ministry had long since developed spells that brought her up to date on all muggle highschool subjects.

sighing in resegnation Hekate looked over the students who were still gawking at her before walking towards the office building. running her hands along the gems that were stuck to her shoulder bag, at least she had enough sense to get a feather light charm placed on this one. that would at least make her day more bearable.

she was also glad she had dressed semi warm. she had on a green V neck long sleeved blouse and a black flowy skirt that wend down to about mid thigh. see through stockings and black peep toe dragon skin heels. though to human eyes it might look like leather..

**_~Scene~_**

Bella sat down at the Cullen table with a frown on her face, Shooting a glare at the new girl. She thought she was so perfect with her fancy car, nice clothes and such, well she would show that spoiled rich upstart just where her place was in this school.

"Why so upset Bella?" Alice asked politely, ever since they had come back from Italy the entire Cullen family, bar Edward.had been distancing themselves from her, They had all begun to see her in a not so favorable light. she had been obsessed with being turned and nothing could disuade her from it.

when they had pointed out she needed to graduate, she said she could graduate the next time they went to highschool. when they asked her about her parents, she said they were adults and could deal with thinking she was dead. there was just no reasoning with her

Bella huffed. "Its that new girl, Hekate. she's only been here a _day_ and already she's strutting around like she owns the place. plus, she gets along with Lauren so im sure she's one of those shallow airheaded girls. I mean she didn't even raise her hand once in English," Bella said, as if that proved just how stupid Hekate was.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She knew the answers though." He commented. Bella threw him a withering glare, Edward simply shrugged. "She was muttering the answers under her breath, I think she was just amusing herself." He said with a small smile. all the Cullens smirked. He had already told his siblings that He couldn't read Hekate's thoughts either. none of them were to concerned. Carlisle had long since expressed his theory that blocking the mind was just a rare occurence. "What?" Bella demanded.

"she's smart, but she doesn't go out of her way to show it. she doesn't draw attention to herself, thats smart. I'm going to invite her to eat lunch with us." Alice said suddenly.

and before anyone could blink Alice was practically skipping across the lunchroom to where Hekate sat. Bella scowled. "Why would Alice want to talk to that girl anyway, I thought you guys didn't make human friends?" She complained. Rosalie glared at her. "She has style. and Alice probably wants a shopping buddy who wont complain the entire trip"

Bella scowled as Alice began walking back with the stupid girl in tow. She had been trying to get her truck to break down for the last few days so Edward would buy her a new car. of course she would act like she hated him buying her anything.

Suddenly she got an idea just as Alice and Hekate sat down. "Edward. I'm going to La Push later today to see Jake." She said. Edward scowled. "Why?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Because my truck has been acting up and Jake promised to fix it." She lied smoothly.

Edwards lips thinned into a hard line. "or I could just buy you a new car." He bargained.

Bella's pulse raced in exitement and she didn't notice Jasper looking at her with a scowl on his face. "Edward, no. I love my truck. " Bella chided.

"Id rather you not go to la push." He insisted.

Hekate who was talking to Alice about favorite fashion brands couldn't take it anymore. this Chit was faker than Lauren mallory's nose. and so she decided to throw a wrench into little miss plastic's plans of getting a new car. "I can help, she offered

A flash of annoyance crossed Bella's face as she turned to look at Hekate. and Everyone at the table noticed. including a now confused Edward.

" I'm great at fixing car's. just let me have a look at it and I swear it will be running good as new." She offered with a smile on her face. of course she didnt mention that a simple _Repairo _would get the job done. just then she felt a probing at her mental shield.

wanting to know who was trying to invade her mind she sent an image of the Basalisk lunging at her straight at the probe. She smirked when Edward jumped in his seat and nearly fell. of course. Hekate knew they were vampires. so she muttered. "That was very rude of you Edward. My mind is not for you to read. please keep out. "

The Cullens all looked at her in varying degrees of shock. well except for Alice. as Bella mulled over my offer. "Fine." She grumbled

just then Bella got a nasty glint in her eye. Alice froze before both she and Edward stared at Bella as if they had never seen her before. "So Hekate. where are your parents? they must have been happy to get rid of you if you moved here alone." She commented.

The rest of the Cullen sibling stared at her in disgust. Hekate stiffened as she set her jaw. "Their dead. they were killed by a home intruder when I was one. My mother placed herself infront of my crib and died protecting me." She said in a low voice as she absentmindedly rubbed the sar on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." All of the Cullen siblings murmured. Hekate shook her head and dropped her hand to the table. Bella scowled and pushed on. "Who raised you then?" She pressed.

Hekate pressed her lips into a thin line. her relatives hardly _raised _her. "I stayed with my aunt, Her husband and my Cousin Dudley." She replied. The Cullen siblings noted that she said. 'her husband' and not 'my uncle' when talkimg about her relatives. even though she claimed the boy as her cousin.

there was obviously a story there.

"What kind of a name is Hekate Anyway?" Bella questioned. Hekate now glared at Bella with such venom that Bella actually scooted a bit closer to Edward. "I am named after the Goddess Hekate. she is the goddess of Witchcraft." She said curtly.

"Why would your mother name you after the goddess of Witchcraft?" Bella asked snidely.

Suddenly Bellas closed can of coke opened abd a spray of coke exploded in Bella's Face. The Cullens looked on in shock as Edward quickly passed a now red faced and sticky Bella napkins.

They noted how Hekate simply continued eating. and they also noted that not a drop of Soda got on anyone besides Bella. Edward was about to point out that she hadn't answered Bella's question. when he suddenly looked at Bella again and wondered if she DID answer Bella's question. just not with words.

But that was crazy talk. Witches didn't exsist right? He looked at Alice briefly and was fustrated when she began translating Beyonce Lyrics to japanese in her head.

At the End of the Lunch period Alice had Invited Hekate to sit at their table everyday.

Then Hekate headed off to gym with Rosalie. Who started questioning her about general topics. she liked this human. she didn't know how. but somehow she was sure Hekate had been behind the can exploding. and that made her best friend material in Rosalie's book.

**_~Scene~_**

In the locker room. Hekate clutched the uniform in her hand as she simply stared at it. or more spesifically the short sleeves on the T-shirt. She was having a mini panic attack. mainly because she had decided not to glamour her scar's from the Dursleys.

mostly because she didnt want to slip up one day and forget them. she had planned to wear long sleeved shirts for the forseable future. however this uniform threw all that in the bin.

she wasn't overly self consious. she just... would rather no one knew about her scar's, preferably ever.

the other girls in the locker room noticed Hekate clutching the T-Shirt and as if working on instinct went over to stand around her. now say what you'd like about how often cat fights occur but it is generally accepted that the female species help eachother when one of their own are hurting.

"Hekate, are you ok?" Lauren asked. Hekate shook her head. "Whats wrong?" Angela asked. "I- I um, do they have a long sleeved option?" She croaked holding up the shirt. Laureb shook her head and Hekate bit her lip.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. Hekate swallowed thickly before removing her green shirt. the girls gasped. scar's of various sizes and shapes littered Hekate's arms and torso. the most prominent one being the word 'SLAG' carved into her abdomen from the underside of her right breast to her left hip.

"I-I can't. they'l all stare. and-" She trailed off. None of the girls new what to say. what on earth had this girl been through?

"if the boys start being idiots because of a few scar's ill hit one of them in the head wwith a dodge ball." Rosalie promised. the other girls nodded in agreement. Hekate bit her lip and changed into the uniform. she had transfigured her heels into sneakers when no one had been looking.

after taking a deep breath she had followed the girls out of the locker room. if she hadn't been so nervous she would have found the way they stood around her in protective stances endearing.

at first none of the boys seemed to notice the scar's. mainly because Hekate had been half hiding behind the other girls but then Tyler Crowley bumped into her from the side as they were playing soccer and she went sprawling to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sor- Jesus Hekate what the hell happened to your arms?" He asked loudly. The other boys stopped and stared in a mixture of shocked horror.

Hekate felt herself flush in embarrassment. Thankfully the other girls swooped in. " shut up Tyler! thats none of your business!" Lauren seethed. "What the hell are you guys gaping at!?! so she has a few scars. stop staring!" Rosalie hissed. All the guys immediately complied. they had no doubt Rosalie would have scratched their eyes out if they hadnt.

Angela helped Hekate off the floor while the other two girls got the game going again. thankfully the rest of the class passed without incident

**_~Scene~_**

After school at the Cullen mansion Rosalie had called a family meeting and was incensed when Edward walked in with Bella hot on his heels.

"Edward this is a _family_ meeting what is she doing here?" Rosalie demanded. "She wanted to come..." he said simply. Rosalie crossed her arms. "Well to bad. i want to talk about something important and i don't need her using this to insult Hekate more."

Bella scowled. "Why do you even care about her? she's a freak and completely creepy. but if your worried, I swear not to use whatever i hear to insult that little upstart." she swore

Rosalie was not happy about it but she nodded and explained what had happened in gym. Esme was horrified and Carlisle was concerned. The rest of the Cullen siblings were spitting mad. now could anyone treat a child like that. how could anyone_ torture _a child like that?

while the Cullen's were lost in their anger horror and concern for the green eyed girl. Bella didn't like that they were getting involved with another human other than herself.

she wasn't stupid. she saw that Edward payed mire attention to that freaky nobody than he should. even if he himself hadn't noticed.

forgetting for the moment that her decisions were being monitored Bella decided to break her promise and run the Raven haired wench out of town using what she had learned.

Alice suddenly I got a far off look in her eyes before sshe turned disgusted eyes towards Bella. Off in her own little world for the moment as she silently planned Bella hardly noticed Edwards eyes shoot to Alice before he dropped his arm from around her shoulder as if scalded.

Edward couldn't believe what he had just saw. He saw a side of Bella that he had never knew existed. and a side of her that disgusted him.

**_~Alice's Vision~_**

Hekate_ was standing in an empty classroom with Bella. her arms were crossed as she glared at the brown eyed girl. " what do you want Swan? your going to make me late for English." Hekate said icily_

_Bella smirked at the raven haired teen as she put her hand on her hip. "Stay away from my Boyfriend and I his family you freak!" She hissed__Hekate stiffened slightly at the last word but thankfully Bella didn't notice._

_Hekate scoffed. " and who the hell are you to be telling me what to do?" She questioned coldly.__Bella smiled cruelly. " My dad is the Chief of police. not only will he run a background check if I asked him to he'd also become your worst nightmare on the road._

_And as soon as he gets your file with every detail of your life. -all those ugly scar's had to come from somewhere.- ill find out and tell the entire school how pathetic you are" she threatened_

_Hekate's eyes grew cold and detatched as she reached out. gripped Bella's upper arm and dragged her so close that their noses were almost touching._

_" go ahead. but you should know a few things. one access to a Civilian's personal information is a privilege. and when it gets out he was the one who gave it away he would be fired. and probably arrested for violating my privacy. second I spent most of my life bowing to the whims of others. and I finally broke free. so I'll be damned if I let a small town jealous bitch like you control me._

_ third Karma's a bitch. mess with me and powerful forces beyond your comprehension will knock you on your ass.__you think your the shit because 3-5 boys give you the time of day begging to wait on you hand and foot but really you don't even rate a mention on anyone elses li_st as_ for your lap-dog Edward_

_ I hope that one day he realizes that your just using him to gqin what you want. don't even try to convince me you actually love him. you love his money. you love his attention and you love the attention he gets you but you don't love him." Hekate said harshly.__Bella glared at the other girl but now there was obviously fear in her brown orbs but she didn't refute Hekate's words_

**_~End vision~_**

Edward had allot of thinking to d

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? let me know your opinion. honestly this is a side project. next to my other fanfictions I'll probably work on this occasionally. depending on the type of reviews i get. if you want regular updates let me know. also I haven't forgotten about my other twilight cross over fic. I've just lost my muse. plus i didn't get much feedback so i don't know how well people like it. I'm working on the third chapter but its slow going. if you like any of my other stories let me know by reviewing. more often than not i work on stories based off the attention they received. the more attention a fanfiction gets the more i work on it. anyway have a wonderful day. blessed be!**


	2. Confessions

It had been a month since Alice had seen Bella for who she truly was, she and Edward had told the family directly after he had come back from taking Bella home. they had agreed to pull away from her gradually, and they had.

but they had also noticed odd things happening around their new friend that fed Edwards witch theory. they had asked Carlisle of course but he had believed the witches had died off years ago. and the odd things that happened around her.

like the time Eric Yorkie had followed her around pestering her for a date he had ended up stepping in dog shit in the parking lot. and no one in school owned a dog.

or when Jessica Stanley had tried to trip her. the thick Heel of Stanley's boot had cracked and broke off.

or when in English her bag caught on the edge of the chair and it tore. she had mearly passed her hand over the small rip and when she pulled her hand away there wasn't a tear in sight

and so the Cullen's had decided to confront their friend. and today was suddenly perfect. Bella was out sick. so she couldn't interfere or learn Hekate's secret.

" Hekate, do you want to come over our house today?" Alice asked. Hekate smiled brightly. "Sure Ali, I'd love to finally meet your parents." Hekate said brightly

Alice smiled as well. "great! we have a few questions to ask you." She informed. Her siblings shot alice a look but Hekate's smile widened. "Wonderful! I'll be happy to answer them. and in turn i hope you'll answer some of my questions, it will be like killing two rats with one stone!" she chirped

Rosalie blinked. "isn't the expression 'kill two birds with one stone'?" she asked. Hekate nodded. " yes it is but I **hate** rats." She informed.

"Why?" Jasper asked. Hekate's eyes hardened. " My parents were killed because a man they thought of as a dear friend betrayed them to his _master_, we were in hiding. had he never betrayed them they would have probably still been alive today.

that man was a rat in every sense of the word." Hekate seethed. "was?" Emmett questioned. Hekate smirked. "He's dead now. and hopefully burning in the pits of purgatory for his crimes." She offered

The Cullen's stared. they got the impression she was responsible for the mans death, however you could hardly ask someone if they had killed another person while you all were sitting in a school cafeteria

**_~Scene~_**

later that day at the Cullen house, after being introduced to Esme and Carlisle they all sat down in the living room. Rosalie began because she was the closest to Hekate. "so, Hekate. we've noticed some odd things happening around you and we think we know what they mean." She hedged.

Hekate smiled and nodded. "go on." She encouraged. "Are you a witch?" Edward asked bluntly. Esme shot him a reproachful look.

"Yes" Hekate answered simply. The others staree at her. "why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rosalie asked. Hekate shrugged. "honestly i wanted to see how long it took for you to figure it out and confront me." She explained.

Rosalie nodded. "Well, since we know your secret. its only fair you know ours. We're vegetarian Vampires." Carlisle said. Hekate smiled, an unexpected reaction. " oh I know. I've known from the moment i layed eyes on you." she said

Jasper blinked, his shocked expression mirrored by the rest of his family. "how?" Emmett asked

Hekate chucked. "at the age of 11 wizards and witches across the globe get invited to join their respective schools of magic. the school I went to is called Hogwarts. we had numerous classes there

but one class DADA that stands for defence against the dark arts. teaches us about all dark beings, including vampires. and before you ask no we do not consider Vampires evil. dark doesn't necessarily mean evil. but thats a conversation for another time when i feel like getting into a nice rant about the nature and rights of magical beings.

anyhow the point is any 13 year old witch or wizard would be able to identify you." she said simply. Hekate watched as they processed the information. and she just knew Carlisle was dying to hear her take on how dark didn't equate to evil. but Emmett got his demand in first.

"Show is some magic!" he hollered excitedly

**_~Scene~_**

a few hours later everyone was sitting in the Cullen's living room again. Hekate had Transfigured rocks into dogs. made water whips. levitated things. fixed items Emmett kept breaking. just for the hell of it now that he knew Hekate was going to fix it.

and now came the Q and A. Hekate had given them permission to ask any question they wanted. no matter how rude or intrusive. Edward started.

"What was Hogwarts like? do you miss it?" he asked.

Hekate sighed. that was difficult. " yes and no. I miss the castle itself and the classes, and ghosts. I do not miss the people. well most of the people. I do miss my friends. Luna, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Neville and Fred and George. but mostly I miss just being around the magic. Hogwarts was home, it was my escape from my relatives, even if I had a hard time there. " she said.

"what was your uniform like?" Alice asked. Hekate laughed and transfigured a few napkins intinto a replica of the Hogwarts Gryffindor girls uniform. " every house wore different colors. I was a Gryffindor so my Tie and skirt were red and gold." she explained. Alice looked at the uniform in horror. but kept her mouth shut, unwilling to offend.

"What classes dis you take? and what were they like? and who taught them?" Carlisle asked eagerly. She snorted. that was more than one question, but she would let him get away with it.

" well up until third year I took. Transfiguration, herbology, defence, charms, potions, and History of Magic. when your in third year you can drop classses or even take more. I took Arithmacy and Ancient Runes with Hermione and Draco. .

They were all wonderful. I had the hardest time in History, until I started self studying. the teacher is dead boring. pun intended." she said snickering.

The Cullen's looked at her curiously. "the teachers a ghost." she explained. and her company's expressions betrayed their shock..

Emmett recovered first. "Cool! what sports do you have?" he asked.

Hekate smiled brightly as her eyes gleamed. "Quidditch! its the best sport ever! I used to play as seeker for my house team, I was the youngest seeker in a century, and I never lost a game! okay, so there are seven players. Three chasers. Two beaters. a Keeper and a seeker. then you have the four balls. the Quaffle, two bludgers and most importantly the golden Snitch. there are three goals for each team. its the keepers job to defend the goals. did I mention this is all done on broomsticks?

anyway the chasers job is to get the quaffle through one of the other teams goals. each goal is worth ten points. next we have the bludgers. think two cannot balls doing their best to knock any player off their broom, its the beaters job to keep the bludgers away from their players and simultaneously knock the bludgers towards the opposite team using their besters bats. think of a caveman club thats smooth and you have a beaters bat.

then there is the golden snitch. the game doesn't end until the snitch is caught. the longest ever game lasted four months, with substitute players switching out so the teams could get some sleep. don't look at me like that, its a brutal profession. anyhow its the seeker's job. thats me. to catch the snitch. the snitch is worth 150 points-" Hekate continued to talk about quidditch, relating her favorite games, a play by play of the most recent world cup as well as a passionate explanation on why exactly the Holyhead Harpies were the best in the league and insisting that the Applebee Arrows were going to loose in their upcoming match. which just so happened to be playing in the American quidditch stadium.

located in the wizarding city called Utopia, the entrance was through the bottom of the W on the Hollywood sign. and after Emmett suggested they all go. Hekate squealed and swore to buy tickets for all 8 of them later that night.

the questioning continued for a few hours after that, and after explaining what a house elf was and why they needed the bond Hekate fell asleep on the couch.

" you should take her to your room!" Alice chirped. Edward gave his sister a sharp look but nonetheless gently picked up Hekate. turning quietly to carry her up the stairs and into his room.

Edward unconsciously smiled as she sighed in her sleep and cuddled into him

* * *

**well there you have it. chapter 2. leave a review, tell me what you think. is Bella going to just let this go? how long will it take for Hekate and Edward to get together. only time will tell, tune in next time. blessed be!**


	3. Caught

**S,ATs**** start tomorrow so I'm uploading early so I can get some last minute studying done and not have to worry about putting these out on time **

* * *

Edward sighed, it was the middle of the night, Hekate was currently sleeping in his room, Alice had said that Bella's future had disappeared and despite the fact that none of them particularly liked her anymore that didn't mean they wanted her dead.

Edward was surprised to see Charlie pulling up in the driveway and he quickly tuned into the Chief's thoughts

_"She probably butt dialed me, probably didn't even know I was listening. I'm going to kill Cullen for taking advantage of my daughter"_

Edward raised his eyebrows and flashed his lights letting the Chief know he was there before turning off his car and getting out.

_"wait... if Edwards there then who..."_

Edward made a surprised sound in the back of his throat as Charlie recalled the accidental phone call he had received, he had picked up his phone during his shift seeing that it was Bella calling only to hear Bella _moaning_ and _begging for more_.

Edward thought that he really ought to be hurt, but truth be told he had been looking for a reason to break up with Bella and this was perfect. he didn't particularly _care_ who she was cheating with. though for Charlie's sake he would have to act extremely hurt.

"Charlie, good evening. I didn't know you had the night shift." Edward said innocently. Charlie eyed the house warily before looking back at Edward. "Edward, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked curiously. " Alice wanted me to check on Bella, Alice woke up to a call from Bella but didn't get to her phone in time, when Alice tried to call back she didn't pick up, and you know How excitable Alice is, she freaked out and woke the entire house up before demanding that I come check on her,

despite the fact that it was the middle of the night and I would be waking you up." he explained as he walked to the front door. he could hear them inside now and wrinkled his nose slightly at the wet dog smell that assaulted his nose.

Edwards lips twitched in surprise and disgust. they weren't even in Bella's room. they were in the living room and were to preoccupied with their ah, _activities_ to notice. Charlie unlocked the front door and they stepped inside only to be assulted with the sight of Bella and Jacob Black going at it like rabbits.

Edward quickly morphed his face into a look of intense pain. Charlie's face turned puce with rage... "WHAT THE HELL!" He bellowed. the two on the couch quickly jumped away from each other as Jacob quickly covered his parts, though not quick enough as Edward noted with some satisfaction the obvious _lack_ of size.

Show time.

" Bella." Edward said in the most wounded voice he could muster. Bella turned her wide, mortified eyes to him as she tried to preserve her non existent modesty with a blanket

* * *

**I Really felt like being a bitch and cutting it off here dispite the shortness of the chapter, but in the end i really couldn't justify having such a short chapter out in the name of having a cliff hanger. so here.**

* * *

"Edward! it's not what it looks like!" She blurted out. Charlie looked at Edward for a second before glaring at Jacob who was smiling smugly at Edward despite literally being caught with his pants down.

Edward allowed his face to harden as he ignored Jacob's mental taunting, looking into the boys head without an unbiased eye allowed him to see just how immature Jacob really was, and honestly he pitied the kid, for one he knew Bella wasn't on birth control and when they had jumped apart there hadn't been a condom in sight.

he really hoped Bella didn't get pregnant, if only to spare Charlie the embarrassment when the town found out. and they would find out. Alice and Rosalie would make sure of it.

"really Isabella? then whats going on because from where I'm standing it looks like you were having sex with your supposed '_best friend'_" Edward said in a cold clipped tone.

"I-its not like that! Jacob, he... um... he forced himself on me!" She insisted. Jacob went from looking smug to looking shocked and hurt. and Edward could easily see in his mind that, that was most certainly _not_ what had happened.

"what the fuck Bella!" Jacob shouted as he grabbed his boxers and yanked them on, Edwards glare hardened. "Isabella do you truly believe that I would fall for that obvious lie? Jacob Black is many things, a monumental asshole being one of them, but he is most certainly not a rapist.

and furthermore you should be ashamed for even trying to pull that bullshit, so if you were expecting me to fight him and beat the crap out of him for your honor or some such rot you are out of luck. that being said I can not, in good conscience continue to see you, I'm breaking up with you Isabella." Edward said.

Jacob looked shocked

_"i really thought you were going to believe her and kill me or some shit.' _

he thought, Edward shook his head slightly. Charlie was simply standing there frozen with fury, he really couldn't decide who he was madder at, Isabella or Jacob. Bella was crying large crocodile tears into her hands as she begged Edward not to break up with her, insisting that it was Jacobs fault and not hers.

Edward stood there passively, only when Charlie considered using his gun on Jacob did Edward act, now that situation would be hard to explain once Charlie saw that Jacob healed rather quickly.

"Charlie, I think I should drive Jacob home, no doubt Billy Black will have a few choice words for his son aswell, and honestly if I stayed here any longer I might be tempted to say some very ungentlemanly things to Isabella and Esme raised me to always respect women." Edward said stiffly.

Jacob must have sensed there was a reason behind the offer and let out a humorless chuckle. " is this the part where you drive me into the woods and murder me?" He asked, only half joking.

"no, but its best I take you back to the rez before Charlie has enough sense to make a grab for his gun." Edward said lightly as he gave the other teen a very pointed look. Jacob paled and nodded as he pulled on his pants and shirt before heading out to the Volvo

Edward took one last glance at Bella then went out to the car and drove off towards the treaty line. Jacob was silent for awhile before glancing at Edward, "Thanks... you know, for getting me out of there before he you know, shot me." Jacob said awkwardly

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't do it for you, If he had shot you, we all would have been in danger. but a word of advice, proceed with caution, Bella isn't the girl we thought she was." He said cryptically as he parked at the boarder. "Yeah, I think I'm beginning to see that, see ya...leech." He said adding the last part in a teasing manner.

" Have a good night, pup." Edward replied.

* * *

**there you go. tell me what you think, honestly I'm tired, putting out chapters to 5 different stories while preparing for the SAT's was never a good idea. next time I'm going on hiatus for testing months. thats all for now, blessed be!**

**Ps: I read every review the moment I get them, I really love getting review and hearing your thoughts on my chapters, its readers like you who take a moment out of their day to let me know they like my story that inspire me to share my work. its easy to look at numbers and see how many people follow and favorite my stories, but I really do love hearing your thoughts on a chapter. **


	4. Her fate is sealed

Charlie Swan was not having a good day, three days ago he had come home only to find his daughter cheating on her boyfriend with _his_ best friends son, it was enough to give anyone grey hair.

to make matters worse his daughter had screamed abuse about some girl, saying how somehow this was all that girls fault and demanding he do a background check on her,

that's how he had found himself looking up files on one Hekate Potter, if for no other reason than to placate his daughter, what he found there made him wish he had told his daughter to be quiet and mind her own business.

_Lady _Hekate Potter. -now wasn't that just the shock of his life- born to the late Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter, was the sole survivor in her parents brutal murder, where a stray bullet hit a gas main and blew up half the house with Her inside, which is how she got that scar on her head.

the report said she was lucky to be alive and that the explosion killed the terrorist that had killed her parents. then she was sent to live with Relatives , at the age of 11 she was accepted to a private boarding school in Scotland, it was the same school her parents went to and apparently it was invitation only.

then at 16 she filed for emancipation, sighting abuse as the main reason. there was a private trial held and the Dursleys were found guilty and sentenced to some secret high security prison.

that was as much as he had found out, a lot of Lady Potters file was confidential, one thing was for sure, he would _not _be showing this to Bella, not only was it wrong. it was illegal, especially seeing as how she was nobility

Charlie closed the file and put it on the side of his desk before he went out to work.

**_~Scene~_**

Hekate had been on cloud nine all week, she had gotten them all tickets to the Quidditch world cup and even reserved a private box for them next to the Minister's box. and after some _gentle_ prodding from Alice, the hyper demonic pixie that she was, Hekate had blushed and admitted to using her fame to ensure they got the best possible box, she didn't see anything wrong with it per say as the box next to the Minister's usually sat empty.

Though what she didn't mention was that Quidditch organizers usually kept that box for the press, she also didn't tell them that she had hinted at the possibility of her giving an interview after the match, that little tidbit had made the reporters all to Happy to give up their usual box in favor of another, just the possibility of an interview had them salivating.

as they sat down to lunch she sighed, even in America she was ridiculously famous, the only difference was, that unlike in Brittan, the American ministry had Slander and libel laws, and the press actually respected your privacy to a certain extent, meaning they wouldn't show up to her flat trying to get a picture of her in her knickers, that reminded her that she had to make sure Colin Creevey wasn't one of the camera men invited, she still hadn't forgiven him for that stunt, and she was quite sure he still had the handprint from when she slapped him one.

unfortunately she was brought out of her musings by her least favorite muggle.

"So Hekate, you must think your hot shit don't you?" said Isabella, Bella was pissed, Alice and Rosalie had seemed to divide the town between them and made it their jobs to make sure everyone knew she cheated on Edward, her life had been horrible since then, nobody would give her the time of day! not even that loser Angela! Worst of all _Lauren Mallory_ of all people had called _her_ a slut, her!

that only served to fuel Bella's anger, and she knew exactly who to blame. Hekate fucking Potter! if it wasn't for that British Bitch then everything would have been just fine!

she would have gotten a new car, married Edward, then become a beautiful vampire for all of eternity, all of her plans ruined by one freakish stain on humanity!

that's why she had snuck into her father's room while he was at work and _borrowed_ Hekate's file.

Hekate turned her unimpressed gaze into Isabella, because really, she couldn't be bothered to give a damn about this insignificant little thorn while she was preparing to see the Quidditch match of the year. "What do you want Swan?" Hekate said scathingly.

" I was just wondering how long you were going to play at being a regular hardworking person before you ran back to your pampered life in Brittan." Bella sneered as she took the file out of her bag.

Rosalie and Alice got up to defend their friend but Hekate silently shook her head, she had an idea what Swan was going to do, and really she couldn't care less right now, this would only alienate Isabella from her peers because she was quite certain no one would be looking at her in disgust and loathing, if that was Isabella's aim that is.

" well considering I've worked hard all my life to get where I am today, I'd say forever." she said, all the other students would just assumed she was exaggerating, but in reality as the Master of Death she wouldn't age or die, and she couldn't be killed by normal means.

However Isabella took that statement to mean something completely different, to her, there was just one way to live forever, and the thought of Hekate getting everything she wanted had her red with rage.

" Shut up! your nothing but a pampered princess flaunting your wealth in everyone's face! you think just because your a Lady you can just waltz in here and do whatever the hell you like! your nothing but a FREAK!" Bella screeched her cheeks turning red with the force of her voice, everyone noted that it was quite an ugly sight.

Hekate's eye twitched at the words were shot at her, the lights slightly flickered, hardly enough for the stunned humans to notice, but the Vampire's certainly did.

Isabella had just sealed her fate, she was going down. hard.

* * *

**that's all for now, I know it wasn't much, a bit of a filler chapter but I didn't want to go overboard, this is just the build up. next chapter is the Quidditch game and some of what the school thinks of Bella before Bella becomes my whipping doll, unlike other fanfictions it won't be one big event that gets rid of Bella bitch. it will be a series of relatively small, funny events until I decide it's enough. Blessed be.**


	5. of Quidditch and confrontation

Hekate smiled as she slipped on her green and silver Harpies jersey. she considered tying her hair back with thin green and silver ribbons but ended up doing one better by spelling the tips of her hair green and silver. next she tried to tame down her Raven locks. she usually just used Lucinda Larkey's hair potions but the product didn't mix well with the coloring charms she had used on her hair.

finally her hair became manageable and fell into waves down her back. sometimes she hated having her father's natrually rebellious hair, then remembered her mother had wild red curl's and considered herself lucky, because while she liked to look good she couldn't imagine dealing with the horror that insanely curly hair would be.

it was Sunday, she and the Cullen's would be Port-keyed into the VIP visitors Area in the Quidditch Arena in exactly half an hour.. she wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, but had quietly admitted to herself that the press might be tempted to interrogate her before the match if they went in the regular way.

as she finished getting ready in Alice's over-sized closet her mind drifted back to her conversation with Charlie Swan.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Hekate was Annoyed as she made her was into the police station, normally she tried to be laid back and non imposing, but Isabella had really gone too far this time, she didn't think Charlie Swan had actually given his daughter her file, her impression of the chief was that he was an honorable man. but she had to be sure, she knew all to well how parents were willing to forgo the law and basic human decency to spoil their children_.

_and so that was why she walked into the station in what Luna liked to call 'Lady Potter mode' she wore a business classy long sleeved tan dress with a modest v shaped colar and thick black belt with matching close toed suede black heels that strapped at the ankle. _

_it was her favorite outfit for doing business in the muggle world, the receptionist gawked at her as Hekate walked straight up to her and smiled slightly. "good afternoon, I would like to speak with Charles Swan immediately. it has to do with his daughter and her recent behavior towards myself, I realize that he must be busy but she has done something that is on the cusp of illegal_.

_and wether she meant to or not he has been implicated as an acomplice in her most recent transgression, which if you must know, would have in fact been a crime if he has assisted her. _

_however as everything I know of chief points to him being an honorable man and so I've come to discuss it with him before I speak to my attorney__" she_ _said_

_The secretary merely nodded and Hekate don't think she imagined the gleam in her eyes as she ran to deliver her message, Hekate rolled her eyes. a gossip hound as the police stations secretary, that was a smart move, **not**. Hekate could practically feel the gears turning in her head as she returned with a bright smile, most likely hoping to get more information out of __her_

_oh well, it was never to early to start Isabella's torture. "right this way, Chief Swan would like to see you immediately, erm, welcome to the Forks station, I'm sorry your not here under better circumstance." she said as she led her past a few rows of desks and around a corner. "Thank you, I wish my first visit here had been under better circumstances as well, but Isabella left me no choice, her stealing my personal file was unforgivable." Hekate informed_

_just as they walked up to a plain brown door. The the secretary barley managed to wish her farewell before she hurried off. probably to share her new found information. Hekate smirked and knocked on the door before schooling her features into a blank mask. _

_"Come in!" a gruff voice called. she opened the door and walked in, letting the door swing shut behind me. "ah, Lady Potter. please have a seat. glad to meet you. the sectary said this was about something my daughter did?" He asked nervously. _

_Hekate nodded as she sat down in the chair across from him at his desk__. "I'll get straight to the point Chief Swan, earlier today your daughter Isabella confronted me in the schools cafeteria about my nobility, insinuating that I was just playing at being a hard working citizen. when I did not rise to the bait and informed her that I have always been a hard working citizen, and will be for the rest of my days she lashed out and called me a FREAK._

_now this isn't what bothered me most," she lied. " I've been called that and much worse my entire life, what bothered me was that she had a file. **my file** with her, in full view of the entire student body and staff. now I view you as an honorable man, and I do not believe you have her my file, but the fact of the matter is, that she had it. _

_now I'd like to tell you something that I'd like to go no further than this office. I value my privacy Chief Swan." Hekate said seriously. though Ishe knew his secretary was listening at the door. she could see her shadow. Hekate knew this would most likely get out, she didn't like the entire town knowing her business. but this was phase one of Isabella Swans destruction._

_"from the time I was dumped on my aunt and uncle, merely a day after the explosion. due to a careless social worker who wanted me off her desk at the earliest possible convenience until I was sixteen I was abused, to put it bluntly I was beaten, yelled and cursed at. and a slave to my so called family. I cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner. from the time I was four until I escaped. none of them lifted a finger, I did all the chores_

_**I **did my cousins homework and purposely barely passed my classes in primary school because if I did better than my cousin I was an ungrateful showoff and was starved for two weeks as punishment. until I was eleven the only thing I knew was punishment and** pain.**_

_even after I went to boarding school I was still sent back to hell at the headmasters insistence, until I said fuck it and went above the headmaster. I appealed to the schools board of governors with the help of two of my friends and the person who was effectively the police Chief over all of London, her title is much longer and I don't actually remember it. I have a healthy respect for the law." when I can use it to my advantage._

Hekate added_ silently. " that's why I've come to you before I called my lawyers. Isabella's actions with my file are bordering on illegal and for now mild Bullying, which is a criminal offence according to Washington law. if I wanted I could sic my lawyers on her and ruin her life. but I won't." yet. she added mentally. " I won't purely because she is your daughter and I respect your position of athority, speak to your daughter_,

_if she does something like this again I will take the punishment out of your hands, I hope for her sake as well as your peace of mind that you are able to reign in your daughter, good day Chief." Hekate said. standing up and walking out. _

_he didn't say anything, though she supposed he was to shocked. he had paled when she told him about my childhood. and when she left he looked about ready to throw up. the receptionist had made herself scarce by the time Hekate exited the office, she was partially down the hall looking at papers, to close and to tense to be casual, but Hekate pretended not to notice, Hekate nodded curtly at her as she walked out of the station. _

**_~Ebd flashback~_**

She was broken out of her musings by a rather impatient knock on the door. " Yo! Kat are you done? Alice wants you to make her hair longer!" Emmett called. Hekate rolled her eyes. she knew she should never have admitted that she could grow their hair and it would be permanent until they cut it again.

Rosalie wanted Hekate to make her hair longer by a few inches. and Ali just wanted to put her hair in pigtails for the event and wanted her tips charmed to. be Green and silver like Hekate's in a Harley quin type of look.

Ten minutes later everyone was ready. Emmett had jokingly commented that he might root for the Arrows. "if you root for those fuckers I will sever you dick, wrap it up in silver and green bows then give it to Rosalie to use as a dildo." Hekate deadpanned.

the rest of the family looked to be fighting back amused smiles as Emmett took a few wide steps away from Hekate as he eyed her sleeves warily, knowing that her wand was hidden somewhere within.

Hekate snickered and took out a long peice of rope. "ok, everyone hold on. it's almost time. " she announced.

everyone grabbed into the rope. and a minute later they were gone.

**_~Scene~_**

the group landed in a very luxurious lounge area, and true to form Hekate stumbled and would've landed on her ass if Edward hadn't reached out to steady her.

"Thanks, I hate Portkeys, I can never get the hang of them, hell I can barely manage floo travel." she grumbled. the Cullen's chuckled as they were approached by an event organizer, much to their shock

they were barely spared a glance as the organizer headed straight for Hekate. " Lady Potter, such an honor to meet you. your box is ready for you and your guests. would you like some water, tea or juice? we can have dragons blood brought in for your guests, are you thirsty?" He said hurriedly, turning to the Cullen's slightly.

Hekate and the Cullen's politely declined any drink as they were escorted to their booth. for the most part the Cullen's were shocked, hearing that Hekate was famous and experiencing it first hand were two very different things.

with that on their minds they sat down to watch the game. Emmett was hooked the moment the ref threw the Quaffle into the air.

immediately the Quaffle was taken by one of the Harpies chasers Wilda Griffiths, the crowd cheered as she does off on on her commet 92. the commentary was being done by a very familiar voice, and Hekate choked out a laugh when she realized it was Lee Jordan.

Amazing flying by Wilda Griffiths! she's really giving the Arrows chasers a run for their money, even though Alexander Kennedy has a firebolt he clearly does not know how to use it. and beautifully executed evasive manuvers by Wilda. Kennedy might have speed but it's obviously hindering his talent.

and Wilda demonstrates a perfect Wind runner pass, handing the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson who puts it away into the Arrows lower right hoop! oh but Valmai Morgan isn't missing a beat, she recovers the Quaffle! oh but here comes James Hunter... an- FOUL! THATS A FOUL, CHASER JAMES HUNTER DELIBERATELY GRABBED MORGANS BROOM TAIL SENDING HER INTO AN EMERGENCY TAIL SPIN! Harpies get a free shot and Johnson puts it away with no problem, ohhh, James is not a happy camper. and neither is their captain, seeker Joseph Hill's is shooting daggers at james, looks like someone's in trouble with mummy..."

the crowd laughed and Hekate flipped James the bird as he flew passed. the Cullen's snickered at her reaction and settled to watch the rest of the game.

half an hour later Everyone was on their feet as the Harpies Seeker went into a dive. it was her third time going into a dive in the last ten minutes and unlike the other two times the Arrows Seeker didn't follow her. that proved a mistake when Glynnis Griffiths, Wilda's sister pulled out of the dive waving the snitch in the air.

Hekate just about exploded from pure excitement. jumping up and down as she waved her hands cheering like a loon. Emmett was right alongside her hollering in his excitement and telling obscenities at the already defeated team.

then much to everyone's shock Hekate whirled around and leaped at Edward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him full on the lips. everyone froze in shock, including Edward.

after a moment Hekate broke the kiss and went back to cheering with the still celebrating crowd, paying little attention to the still dazed vampire who just kept blinking into space after being kissed silly.

Hekate however had simply been caught up in the moment, kissing Edward just felt like the right thing to do, though what she did had yet to fully register in her brain. she was simply to high on excitement to properly understand that she had just not so subtly outed the secret crush she had been harbouring for weeks.

**_~Scene~_**

Hekate was in the clouds as they left the stadium, her cheeks were still a bit red from the yelling. today could not have gone any betterz the Harpies won 450-240, she had the best box in the stadium, she kissed Edward, she- oh Circe! she kissed _Edward_. what in Aphrodite's name was she thinking!?! Merlin he must think she's some sort of pushy trollop for just kissing him like that!

Hekate was broken out of her internal ramblings by the arrival of the press. one eager reporter managed to duck between the others to get to her, next thing she knew she had a recording Crystal shoved in front of her face.

'Lady Potter! I'm Liza Popper with America's Wizarding wireless! can you tell us why you left Brittan?" she asked.

"of course, after the war I just needed to get away, I felt disconnected from everything around me, everyone hailed me as their savior but I didn't feel like one. I felt like a fraud because at the end of the day I couldn't win that war alone.

Hermione Granger and Luna lovegood personally spent a year on the run with me working tirelessly to bring down Voldemort. yet when the dust settled the masses were really only interested in putting me on a pedestal while they basically downgraded other people's vital roles in the war. I personally think that everyone who fought for the light were the hero's, but no one talks about them. no one mentions how Fred Weasley almost died battling and eventually killing both LeStrange brothers. two of Voldemorts top death eaters.

no one mentions how the house elves of Hogwarts stormed the battlefield with kitchen knifes and pots taking out around ten death eaters. one of them, Winky, one of my personal elf's, stabbed Bellatrix LeStrange in her thigh, cutting down to her bone which allowed George Weasley to send a cutting curse at her to end her .

No one gushes over how Neville Longbottom destroyed Nagini. Voldemorts last anchor to this world, by stabbing her through with Gryffindor's sword.

no one says a peep about how centaurs assisted in the second charge, I know for a fact that Name the centaur killed Brandon Boyle, shooting him through with arrows just as Boyle was about to engage me in a battle. him doing that allowed me to cut straight through to Voldemort, the battle would have probably lasted longer had he not done so.

it all happened

but no one talks about that. they only talk about how the 'great and Amazing' Hekate Potter killed Voldemort, when in reality everyone on that battlefield, everyone who had ever fought against him had a hand in killing him, I'm just the girl who got in the last spell, but everyone seems to think I fought that war alone, which I didn't. it was stifling, I had to get away." Hekate said shrugging.

everyone had stopped to stare and listen to her Little rant. including the Cullen's who were standing around her, slack jawed like everyone else. Hekate shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. "Any more questions?" she asked.

that was like opening the Gates of Hades. the questions came in droves from all around her. what was it like being on the run? who did what? did they ever encounter snatchers? did they listen to Potter watch? who else did she think played a major role in the war? was she the 'anonymous' donor who payed for all the funerals of those who died in the war in addition to the medical expenses to those injured? she didn't answer that one but her blush and poor attempt to skip the question gave her away. who helped her the most on the Run Hermione or Luna? "it's a tie" she stated firmly.

she wished the questions had stayed on the vein of the war but the questions kept getting more personal until the topic of the war had been completely left behind.

was she single? had she dated anyone since leaving Brittan? did she plan on dating anyone? did she have a crush on anyone? at that moment Hekate blushed again and shot a quick glance at Edward who was standing the closest to her as she answered in the affirmative. that had the vulture-erm _reporters_, salvating.

then they were really interested, who was it? was it a guy or a girl? did she want to have his babies? that question threw her for a loop and she promptly choked on air before ending the questioning.

she could only imagine what the headlines in the Oracle -the American version of the prophet- would be like tomorrow, Hekate sighed, she was ready for some tea and a kip. but first she had to talk to Edward about that kiss.

she internally groaned as she got out the Portkey for them to take home.

~Scene~

Hekate smiled as she went through her morning classes, it was Monday and unfortunately it was Sunny, meaning the Cullen's couldn't come to school, Hekate had offered to put a glamour on them so they could come but they declined, as it turned out, while Carlisle had been looking through the library at her house while her and Edward had their talk

he had stumbled across the medical section and now knew that casting five glamour charms and maintaining them all for 8 hours would have seriously depleted her magical core.

it was odd having people other than her friends who cared about her health and she felt quite awkward not knowing how to take their concern. and telling them that it was alright and that she had fought through having a depleted core before only seemed to upset them further.

especially Edward, the person behind her smile despite the fact that he nor his siblings were in school. as soon as they had gotten back from the game Hekate invited them over to her house since her rooms had silencing wards. though Hekate was tempted not to let Emmett in as he made a joke about fucking in her kitchen and no one knowing about it. of course Hekate retorted that her House elf Winky would castrate him if he so much as pulled down his zipper in her domain.

but she still told Alice to keep a close watch on him as her and Edward went to her room to talk. they agreed that they liked each other and also agreed to go out. though they would have to wait until tomorrow to make it public.

the Bell rang and as Hekate gathered her stuff for lunch she heard Lauren and Jessica talking in the table behind her.

"...such a psyco bitch, I mean everyone knows she cheated on Edward, I mean he's Edward Cullen. plus that stunt she tried to pull with Hekate's personal information was way over the line." Lauren said.

" totally, I don't know why I was ever friends with her, Hekate seems cool too, but I heard from Janet that the reason she's being all Anal is because she's pregnant and wants to pass it off as Cullen's." Jessica said conspiratorially.

Hekate had to hold back a snort.

Lauren scoffed. "Janet doesn't know anything, besides I heard Rosalie and Alice talking the other day. they were joking about gifting their brother a purity ring, apparently he's like super old fashioned and doesn't want to have sex until he's married. " she relayed.

Jessica gasped. "are you serious?" she asked. Lauren nodded. " oh my freaking Gods, Bella told me that the only reason she cheated on Edward was because he had a small dick. she is such a liar!" Jessica hissed.

Lauren nodded. " I bet she's like, a pathological liar or something." she said seriously. Hekate couldn't listen to anymore for fear of bursting into vindictive laughter so she left the class and headed for the lunch room. though on the way she couldn't help but notice the topic of conversation, no matter where she turned was Bella Swan and every negative thing anyone could say about her.

"... manipulative slut..."

"... Attention whore..."

"... dirty cheater..."

"...probably has a ton of STD's..."

"...who knows how many guys she slept with..."

with every passing conversation she overheard Hekate's smile got wider. That is until she got to the lunch line, on a whim she struck up a conversation with the girl from her government class when she felt someone shove her from behind, _hard_.

now people will tell you never to attack a soldier, even in jest because they are hardwired to respond to a physical attack. unfortunately Bella Swan who stood their proudly as Hekate stumbled did not seem to get the memo, Hekate's brain shut off, she wasn't in a high school, she was back in the war and someone had just physically attacked her,

thankfully she didn't reach for her wand. with surprising grace and speed Hekate caught herself and whirled around, her leg already flying. Bella's eye's widened as Hekate's 4 inch heel hit her directly in her face, hard. the tip of the heel cutting her face slightly.

she screeched loudly and dramatically clutched her face as she began to sob hysterically. the principal came rushing over. "what's the meaning of this Ms Potter?" he asked calmly, though he had an idea.

" I was just standing there in the line, minding my own business when she attacked me with her heel!" Bella wailed. "That's a lie! I was standing behind you, you shoved her, on purpose!" Tyler Crowley yelled. before Hekate could defend herself.

The principal sighed. " be that as it may, I can not condone your reaction Ms Potter." The principal said.

"Mr Green, it isn't my fault, let me explain. I'm sure everyone knows by now that I was abused by my aunt, her husband and my cousin for most of my life by now, what they don't know is that I suffer from flashbacks. I was always pushed around by them, and usually when I was shoved from behind it meant I was about to get the snot beat out of me, so now whenever I'm hit hard or shoved without sufficient time to mentally prepare myself I react on instinct.

I fell into a flashback when she shoved me, something I can't control, in my brain I was back at my aunt's house and my Cousin was just warming up for his favorite sport, Hekate hunting. in my mind Bella was my cousin Dudley and it was either fight back or get my ribs cracked... again.

This information is all in my medical file, my therapist back in England along with my doctor's all wrote notes explaining it all in further detail, it's why I'm excused from some gym class activities like tackle football." she said, looking ant the floor as her voice lowered, of course that wasn't entirely true.

she did fall into a brief flashback. just not the type that the school thought. "so? just because your fucked up in the head doesn't mean you can get away with attacking people!" Bella snapped. "just because your cold hearted doesn't mean you can get away with being a frigid Bitch." Hekate retorted.

"That's enough! Ms Swan, Ms Potter, both of you to my office, now." He said sternly. Hekate nodded. "of course sir." She said. Bella scowled. " why should I? Hekate's in the wrong." she complained.

" This is such bullshit, Bella's the one who pushed Hekate." Mike grumbled. Hekate smirked as she headed for the principal's office. though she almost lost her shit when Bella whined. 'my father Will hear about this!'

* * *

**That's all for now, sorry I'm late, my eyes were bothering me yesterday. if you don't know why check out the notice I uploaded on traversing through time. please leave reviews and let me know what you think. blessed be! **


	6. Suspended

Ten minutes later after much whining and grumbling, Bella had finally come to the principal's office where Hekate already sat perfectly unconcerned with what was happening. Principal Greene sat down behind his desk and sighed. "Now, Ms. Swan, after hearing what the other students take on the incident I have no doubt you were at fault, I highly doubt everyone in that line was lying. You are suspended for a week for inciting a fight in the Cafeteria. Go wait for your father outside." Mr. Greene intoned seriously.

Bella Got up with a Huff and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind her. Mr. Greene sighed before turning to Hekate, though before he could speak Hekate cleared her throat. "So, I assume I'm free to go?" she said confidently.

Mr. Greene scowled. "No Ms. Potter, I was thinking along the lines of giving you the same punishment. This school has a Zero tolerance for fighting Policy," he said seriously. To his immense surprise, Hekate laughed.

"Oh that's funny, tell me, Mr. Greene, did you know bullying is a crime punishable by law? And if so did you know Bella Swan has been bullying me, on school grounds might I add, since i arrived, give or take a few days, and if in fact, you had known, which I suspect you have, why has she not been punished for it?

Don't answer that, I know why, it's because she's the chief's daughter and you were reluctant to do anything lest he get angry at you, which is an insult to Charlie Swan, a man who is the epitome of honorable, that being said how do you think the papers would react to hearing about you punishing the victim, hmm? Oh and I'm not talking about the local paper, I'm talking national news, the Washington Post, New York Times. The whole nine yards, they crave this kind of story you know.

You're a small-town man so you probably don't know the implications of this so I'll spell it out for you, you'd be fired, to put it bluntly. The board of education would crack under the pressure of public outcry. and to appease the mob, so to speak, you would be the sacrificial lamb, the bastard Principal whose more concerned with what the chief of police thinks of him than he is with his students.

But of course, that is neither here nor there, and such an outcome would only come about if someone who is extremely well connected, like Nobility, called their reporter friend -a reporter with a sharp tongue and even sharper pen, a reporter whose words could make the pope look like a lunatic- and gave them the story. Do we have an understanding?" Hekate asked, grinning at the shocked and slightly fearful expression in the principal's eyes, of course, it helped that she had put a small compulsion on him to fear her words.

-**_Scene_**-

An hour later she exited her Lambo and walked the now-familiar path up to the Cullens front door, boy did she have a story to tell them! Taking Swan down a peg and threatening an authority figure all in one day, life was good.

Esme came to the door and had pulled it open before Hekate Had even reached the front steps, She smiled at the motherly woman she had come to adore. "Hey Esme, Is anyone else in? Id like to tell them about what happened today." She said cheerfully. Esme smiled. "No, they're all out hunting and took advantage of the sunny day to go out farther than usual, I believe Emmett had his heart set on Canada." She said with an amused roll of her eyes.

Hekate snorted. "Of course, plenty of grizzlies for him, lions for Edward, and I suppose the others would have to make do with the bison and wolves," She said, sighing as if the last part were a real tragedy. Esme laughed aloud. "Well, why don't I make you some tea and you can tell me all about what happened today, no doubt I'll not approve," she said, Esme had come to learn that Hekate had a very lively vindictive streak and liked her revenge served freezing cold. It wasn't something she could be talked out of, and that it was something she should just be allowed to get out of her system.

And with the way Hekate was bouncing around, she had just gotten revenge on someone, there were a few people that Esme knew of that were on Hekate's shit list. Mrs. Stanley for pestering her relentlessly about her day to day life as a lady, something Hekate had told her repeatedly was not her business. The principal for yelling at Hekate, insisting that she shouldn't drive such a car to school because it was causing a distraction. And the secretary at the police station for gossiping.

Hekate smiled. "Well it all started like this…" and just like that, she was off, only too happy to discuss her day with the caring woman she was quickly coming to see as a mother.

* * *

**That's all for now, this was just a bit of a filler chapter, I'm sorry I'm late, to be honest, I kinda lost the original chapter while I was cleaning out my old documents and accidentally deleted it. It wasn't much different from this one, maybe a few extra sentences but that's about it. Anywho next chapter will have a bit of Bella POV, Charlie's reaction to her suspension, and some fluff with Hekate and Edward, Have a wonderful day! Blessed be!**


	7. Time flies when you're having fun

The Cullen siblings laughed as Hekate repeated what she had done, only their friend could have the gall to threaten their principal in such a way. Hekate smiled as she cuddled into Edwards's side. "But really, it's almost like she's not even trying anymore,

I mean, what did she think she could get out of pushing me like that? She's nothing more than an annoyance with a knack for getting herself into dangerous situations, and that's just because she's a danger magnet,

which is annoying in its own right, but because she's so obsessed with you, she could end up bringing the danger towards you, which means the danger she attracts will not only be a danger to her but to you as well." Hekate said with an annoyed sigh.

The Cullens blinked at her. "What do you mean? You say it like being a danger magnet is a magical thing." Jasper said, Hekate blinked. "Right, kinda forgot you guys don't know as much about the magical world as me.

Ok, well being a danger magnet is a magical thing, it all started around a thousand or so years ago with the founders' orf Hogwarts, during that time Muggles knew about magic and hunted us out of fear, of course, we were powerful in our own right,

but magic was so underdeveloped than that we didn't have wards and the Ministry of magic had outlawed killing Muggles with magic in an attempt to appease the muggle leaders into leaving us alone. It obviously didn't work, so Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw decided to invent a hex that attracted danger to the people it was cast on.

That way if the Muggles happened to die from an accident, no one could tie it back to a magical. But they didn't know how powerful their hex was, this hex manifested into a curse on the children of those who the spell was originally cast upon, in addition, the curse also had a dormant- let's say gene?- that activated and deactivated randomly, the curse could lay dormant in the bloodline until poof, it turns up in a person.

These people were, and still are, called danger magnets by magical's, however, a few hundred years ago Eric the Oddball decided that Muggles just had to know this particular terminology for these people,

so over the course of two years, he tracked down those with the Danger Curse and used polyjuice to disguise himself as beautiful wealthy women with high social standing and spread around the fact that people who constantly seemed to be in danger were danger magnets.

No one knows why, and since his actions didn't endanger the Statue of Secrecy the Ministry didn't arrest him. It's one of many odd non-illegal thins he did to earn his name. Personally i think he just liked to take the piss out of the entirety of the wizarding world." Hekate said shrugging

The Cullen family blinked, and not for the first time wondered what else wizarding kind had been responsible for. Thank goodness none of them asked if Wizards were responsible for anything else, Hekate really didn't think they needed to know the story of how exactly the Okapi came to exist or the amount of paper that resulted from that particular failed transfiguration by Wendell the Weird.

**_~Scene~_**

Hekate smiled as she got ready for her date night with Edward. It had been months since she came to live in forks and graduation was fast approaching. Bella Swan had been a constant annoyance. Much to the horror of her father, Chief Swan was sure his daughter would end up getting arrested the moment she stepped out of line. As it happened she had only been glaring, sneering, or making snide remarks at Hekate since her suspension.

The Forks high population shunned her and she was miserable. Of course, she knew exactly who to blame, Hekate Fucking Potter. What she needed to do was bide her time until she could get back at the spoiled rich upstart. She had no way of knowing that Jacob Black Would inadvertently give her the 'in' with the Cullens she so desperately wanted when he came over.

**_~Scene~_**

Hekate laughed as Edward led her back to his house after their date. They had gone to a restaurant in the Wizarding district of Seattle. Feeling mischievous she had ordered a bottle of Dragons blood for her date, knowing it was the equivalent of strong alcohol, Edward, ever so trusting had drunk several glasses before paying for their meals and leaving.

Now she was laughing at her drunk date as she stumbled slightly up the steps. "Damn, who put stairs there?" he grumbled, slightly slurring his words. Hekate Giggled again as he pulled her into the house where his family was waiting. Everyone other than Alice, of course, looked confused at Edwards's behavior.

"Edward son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded vigorously. "Yuppers, Poppa Doc, just peachy, hey, hey, did you know Dragons blood is really tasty? Like really tasty, it's my new favorite," he said excitedly, hiccuping slightly. All the kids snorted at the name 'Poppa Doc' Esme and Carlisle looked to Hekate for some explanation of this strange behavior.

She giggled again. "Dragons blood is like alcohol for vampires, i just didn't tell him that before he drank half the bottle. Don't worry, he'll sober up gradually over the next few hours, he was worse at the restaurant. I had to half levitate him out the door! He was so drunk he tried to pay in muggle money, I explained what i did to the staff when i gave them the correct currency, they had a good laugh over it." She said wickedly as she looked at her pouting date.

The others tried to hide their smiles. Emmett was having the most trouble. "Lightweight!" Emmett snorted. Edward growled at his brother, he was not a lightweight! It wasn't his fault that stairs were evil. Speaking of evil, Hekate got a certain glint in her eyes. "Is that so Emmett? Well, i just happen to have the other half of the bottle, care for a little wager?

Esme and Carlisle frowned. They felt like this was going to be a bad idea…

**_~Scene~_**

The next morning Carlisle and Esme banned Dragons blood from the house. "But why?" Emmett whined. He hadn't been that drunk. Esme glared at her burly son, "You put your Ipad in the blender because you wanted to make 'Apple juice'. She deadpanned. Emmett looked sheepish as the rest of his siblings laughed at him. Hekate simply sat back with a self-satisfied smirk on her face as Emmett shot her an evil look.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Esme went to answer it and came back a minute later with Jacob Black ant two other Wolfs from La Push, Jacob held a small torn piece of cloth in his hands. "We have a problem," he said seriously.

****

* * *

**Ok, that's it, sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place, it's more of a filler before some action, and some info in this chapter will be relevant later on. Leave a review if you want a bonus scene before the next chapter of Emmett being drunk and Edward still being tipsy. How did you like it? Let me know, I'm not a mind reader and unfortunately, you're all too good at Occlumency for me to get past your shields, so, i suppose you'll just have to tell me what you thought like any other Muggle. That's all for now, blessed be!**


	8. i'm sorry!

Hello readers, let me start by apologizing for this not being an upload. I'm sad to say that i have to take a temporary hiatus from writing, a lot of you know that I have problems with my eyes and lately I've been having more trouble than ever.

My vision has started to blur ib addition to my eyes hurting when I look at any screen for more than a half an hour. and i get a lot of film and build-up around my eyes every morning.

I think it might have to do with the veins in my eyes that are swollen, but whatever it is I need to take care of it before I can start writing regularly again, I will of course still work on my stories whenever I can manage but I don't want to somehow unknowingly damage my eyes more than they already are.

I am so sorry that I have to put my stories on hold, I love writing and getting your thoughts about my work, but my health has to come first. That being said I hope I can start writing again soon. That's all for now

Blessed be!


End file.
